clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Brookelas/Archive 3
My old page here: User talk:Brookelas/Archive 1 Who will be the first??? First post and RE: FIRST POST!!!!!!!!!!! And i agree... the wiki could use a little updating. I also agree with gathering the active users and discussing it, about how we could update this wiki a bit. That's all i could say about this. I suggest a forum, if possible. --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] So peanuty, you won't even taste the chicken! 02:41, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Sig Shall I make you a sig? [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 15:26, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Here is a new pic *-- I'm Big Bird! Say something! Read my blog! 14:13, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I can try. I will try, so I may or may not be there. -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! Read my blog! 05:18, September 25, 2009 (UTC) UPDATE! The party information has changed! Please click here for the information! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 19:44, September 25, 2009 (UTC) when is the party on saturday379CARL Saving your party There's only 1 way of saving your party, i have a plan. #First re-decorate your igloo to a classroom style, at least with chairs and a chalkboard #Re-invite ppl with the postcard '''I have redecorated my igloo, come check'. #Gather around 6 ppl and more will come #Try not to do only dancin or talkin, but try to do classroom activities,like teaching in school or stuff. #End the party in about 30 minutes after. Dont Take this to hard. I hate to say this but youre party today was EPIC FAIL. --Donnybig! 19:34, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Im sorry. IM sorry But Hahahaha was saying the same things. No I can't accept that award.I just came to your party for a second. I am also sorry for what I previously metioned. --[[User:Teltu|'Teltu]] Talk 2 da master of Pie! 21:29, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Pic -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! Read my blog! 22:15, September 26, 2009 (UTC) PARTY! Here is some info for my party, HAUNTED PARTY OF THE WIKI! Day: October 2nd, 3:30 Penguin Standard Time Theme: Haunted Halloween Dance! Activities: Dance to Thriller, Have some soup, chat, play tag, eat more soup, eat some candy, go trick-or-treating across the map, Snowball Fight, topped off with the MEGA HALLOWEEN MUSICAL! Try to come! --PabloDePablo 12:44, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Answers #GMT-6 #I doubt it. #At the time, not really. *-- I'm Big Bird! Say something! Read my blog! 04:27, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Changes to Pings Party... Hi! I heard you were co-hosting Pingali Moi's Halloween party. Ping told me to tell you if I wanted any changes, and I do. This may sound like a bad idea but, can we do it at night (7 or 8 pm est or whenever you're done doing your trick or treating and whatnot)? I cannot wake up in the daytime... -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! | Read my blog! | ] 09:24, September 29, 2009 (UTC) RE: #I can't wait to see them! #Click here (or look at the post above) to see what I mean... *-- I'm Big Bird! Say something! | Read my blog! | | ] 03:45, September 30, 2009 (UTC) It's OK I'm switching my schedule. -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! | Read my blog! | | ] 23:21, September 30, 2009 (UTC) I will Ask U Ok, I will ask you what I will edit. Please tell me if you like or don't like the idea. From: Iggypuff9 ... Just block me. I Quit. I will stop I will never ever log on or Edit another wiki again. I am 12 Cancel Party. I will be too busy with Fanon! Just destroy ANYTHING about my party. --PabloDePablo 15:08, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Ad Central Your advertise central, uh, lots of old things i need to list out. *You said to clear out any party the day after the party is over, but i still see parties of September, it is october now. *You should clear it more often, cause, you didn't clear the date of '''next date of clearing page', it is on 18th September ! Reply Hi! You left a comment on my talk page awhile ago. Thought I'd say hi back. (: --[[User:Windypink|'windy is pinkaay!♥']] thats epic. 13:35, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ... of course i can wear a ghost costume, but i will change it if others are eating in my halloween restaurant. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 03:47, October 4, 2009 (UTC) i no i know, but later. RE:Missions #OK. #The pics are here. *-- I'm Big Bird! Say something! | Read my blog! | | ] 04:29, October 4, 2009 (UTC) New Drawings! Click here to see them! More to come... -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! | Read my blog! | | ] 05:08, October 4, 2009 (UTC) RE That's sweet! Is it on the wiki? If so, I'll try to find it. -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! | Read my blog! | | ] 05:28, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ??? Why did you make a fake CP Wiki? We have everything about parties here.--Ced1214 Talk Page 21:07, October 4, 2009 (UTC)